


Uptown Funk (a firefighter AU)

by girl_goddess (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, But there's plot too, Closeted Alec Lightwood, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Coming of Age, Firefighter Alec Lightwood, First Kiss, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Mortal AU!, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Sort of? - Freeform, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, because yeah, don't worry there will be plenty of porn, firefighter AU!, gay boys, he's out to family, idk anymore, well sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/girl_goddess
Summary: Just as he turned to leave someone spoke up.  He looked back over his shoulder only to see what had to be the most beautiful man to exist.I'm totally fucked.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Uptown Funk (a firefighter AU)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the smutty stuff isn't here yet, but the boys do meet ^.^

Alec walked through the fire station doors only to be bombarded by screaming, which unfortunately was not that uncommon for him. Due to the high stress of the job, and his coworkers’ arrogance, it seemed that there was always something to fight about. He kept to himself while he put his stuff away before braving the lounge where everyone would likely be gathered.

“Black Widow is so much sexier than Wonderwoman!” he heard Jace yell at the new recruit.

“I don’t know, Jace, there’s something alluring about a woman with a whip, ” Simon argued from his place on the station’s couch.

“You know that’s her lasso!” Jace exclaimed, “Come on, Alec, back me up here. Gal Gadot might be pretty, but Scarlett Johansson is the girl you want to bang.”

Alec raised an eyebrow at his buddies and shook his head with a smile. “All I know is that I’ve never seen you this interested in comic books, Jace.”

“We’re talking about the movies!” both Simon and Jace cried in disdain.

“Whatever. I’m going to go find some food,” Alec said, leaving for the kitchen.

“Dude, I left some Doritos on the counter,” Simon called, holding up his orange-stained fingers for evidence.

There was in fact, an open bag of Doritos on the counter, but Alec beelined to the fridge. There he found his collection of yogurts and picked out his favorite flavor, raspberry. Grabbing a spoon, he sat down at the table, hoping he would have enough time to eat the entire carton before leaving on a call.

* * * * *

A few minutes later the rest of the crew was arriving for the night shift, so Alec made his way back into the common area.

“Well, I better duck out,” Simon said, getting up from the couch.

Jace grabbed him by his shirt collar, “Not so fast, Probie. The bathrooms still haven’t been cleaned.”

“Seriously?” Simon complained, “I just got off a 12 hour shift!”

“So? The bathrooms are dirty,” Jace countered.

Simon looked to Alec for help. He shrugged, “Sorry Probie, they won’t clean themselves.”

Simon stomped off as the rest of the crew snickered at the situation.

“Alright Jace, have a good night man,” Alec offered, nodding at his friend.

“Nah, Raphael couldn’t make it, so I’m working a double. I thought you’d know that, Boss Man,”  
Jace smirked.

Alec shook his, “I -

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of the alarm. He jumped in his suit and ushered his crew into the fire truck. He was proud to say that despite being one of the busiest districts in New York, his team had some of the fastest response times in the state. 

“Where we going tonight?” Jace asked.

“Looks like there’s a medical emergency at Pandemonium,” Alec remarked.

“Pandemonium?!” Jace practically screeched with excitement.

“Stop acting like a little kid,” Alec reached over and smacked Jace playfully, “this is a medical emergency, you know. It wouldn’t kill you to take the job a little more seriously.”

“I’m acting like a little kid?” Jace said incredulously, “You’re the one who can’t keep his eyes on the road. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Can’t get enough of this sexy beast?”

Alec blushed and stared straight forward, “Shut up.”

“Come on you know you love it!” Jace started flexing his arms. Alec couldn’t be more relieved to pull up to the club that instant.

“Let’s go,” he said, hopping out. He quickly popped open a compartment on the outside of the truck and grabbed two large canvas bags, tossing one to Jace who caught it with ease.

Alec led the way through the busy nightclub, trying to keep his head from pounding with the beat of the music. He wasn’t one for clubbing, but he found himself thinking that he ended up here more often than he wished. Of course there were the weekly calls, but then there was Jace and Izzy. Those two would use any excuse to get Alec into a club, and this particular club with it’s popular music and ocean of grinding bodies was one of their favorites. Alec didn’t really understand the draw but then again he didn’t understand many of the things Izzy and Jace liked.

Alec’s thoughts were cut off when Jace shouted, “There she is!” and pushed forward into the crowd, kneeling beside the girl on the floor. Alec rolled his eyes, Jace would take any chance he had to save a pretty girl. As Jace checked for a pulse and breathing, Alec stared for a moment. This particular girl would have been pretty with her long flowing hair and shapely body if it weren’t for the ghastly look about her. Besides her obvious lack of consciousness, her skin seemed to be turning a paleish blue and her -

Jace’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, “She seems to be alive and breathing. Do you think it’s alcohol poisoning?”

Alec shook his head, “Actually I don’t think so. Clear the crowd and get her outside to the truck. Make sure Raj or someone starts an IV. I’ll be there in a minute.” He hefted the two bags of medical equipment over his shoulder easily, leaving Jace with only the girl. He put on his most charming smile and turned to the crowd that had gathered, “Did anyone here come with her?”

Many people shook their heads as if to say no. Finally, a blonde girl who looked absolutely wasted stumbled forward, “I diiiiiiiiiiiid.”

“Can you tell me anything about her?”

The girl looked confused, “Um.”

“A name, can you give me a name!” Alec shook his head in disgust. He couldn’t waste another minute on a drunk girl who was going to be no help. Just as he turned to leave someone spoke up. He looked back over his shoulder only to see what had to be the most beautiful man to exist.

“Clarissa Fairchild, that’s her name. Though she goes by Clary,” the mysterious man said.

“You know her?” Alec asked.

“Of course. She’s normally here with her usual friend, but I guess he was busy tonight. Seems like she came with some friends from art school instead,” he explained.

“Come with me to the hospital, I’m going to need to ask you a few more questions since she’s unconscious if that’s okay.”

“Of course,” the man lifted a ring covered hand, “Lead the way.”

Alec nearly jogged out of the club knowing he’d taken long enough trying to get information. He was pleased to find the truck running and Clary all set up for transport. He quickly ushered the man into the back and tossed the keys to Raj who looked up with surprise.

“You’re letting me drive?” he asked, “You’ve never let me do that.”

“I know,” Alec said, nodding him away. “Jace, make sure he doesn’t fuck it up”

“Ay, ay Cap!” he saluted playfully, hopping out the back, “real quick, what do you think is wrong with her? His arrogant exterior seemed to falter for a moment, “You, uh, said you’d didn’t think it was alcohol poisoning.”

“No I don’t. I think it’s drugs - ecstasy most likely. Doesn’t mix well with alcohol and can cause fainting, clammy skin, elevated heart rate, among other things.” Alec looked up to see the worried look on his best friend’s face, “But she’ll be okay, um we just need to get her to the hospital and they’ll check her out, make sure she didn’t bump her head on the way down or anything.

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Jace slammed the doors shut and a minute later the truck started rolling forward.

Alec breathed a sigh of relief that they were finally enroute. He turned his focus back to the girl - Clary - he reminded himself and noticed the man holding her hold crying.

“Shit! Are you okay?” he scooched a seat closer to the mystery man and took a minute to truly take him in. Between his half-unbuttoned shirt and those pants that were oh so sinfully tight, he looked like a god. The man sobbed and pressed his face into Alec's shoulder. Suddenly, Alec felt awkward for checking him out a moment ago. _That was totally unprofessional, right? Plus he didn’t even know if this man liked guys. It’s rude to make assumptions about these sorts of things he reminded himself._ The man sobbed into his shoulder harder and he knew he needed to do something.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he said in his most reassuring voice, gently patting the man’s back. “What’s your name?” 

“Magnus,” the man choked. 

“Okay Magnus, look at me, look into my eyes,” he carefully lifted up the sobbing man’s head from his shoulder. Magnus looked up at him through long, thick lashes, sniffling and wiping the smeared mascara off his face. Even looking like a racoon, Alec thought he’d never seen a man more beautiful. I’m totally fucked.

“Just breathe. Everything’s going to be okay. We’re going to get your friend Clary to the hospital and they’re going to take wonderful care of her. I’ve seen this before - it’s not a big deal.”

“But she passed out!” he sobbed, “And you said she took ecstasy?” Magnus let go of her hand. “This is all my fault.”

“No! No, it’s not your fault Magnus. Sometimes people do things we don’t expect of them. You said she was here with new friends, perhaps they gave them to her? Perhaps she didn’t even know she was taking these. You know they can make these drugs in stickers and stamps now? Often people have no idea…” Alec realized he was rambling on and looked back up at the man next to him.

He seemed to have calmed down a bit and stopped crying, but somehow he got the hiccups. Alec thought it was adorable. 

“Her mother _hup_ is gonna be so _hup_ mad at me.”

“You know Clary’s mom?” Alec inquired.

Magnus nodded and hiccupped loudly, “I used to watch her when _hup_ she was little.”

Just as Alec might’ve asked more, the truck came to a stop. “We’re here,” he nodded standing up. A moment later the doors opened, and Jace helped him lower the stretcher from the truck. They rolled her into the emergency room, with Magnus following on their heels. 

Jace started talking to some nurse, and Alec stood awkwardly in the doorway. Magnus looked at him in confusion - “Aren’t you coming in?”

Alec rubbed his neck, “I can’t. Still on shift. We have to leave them at the doors.”

Magnus’ face fell.

“Oh, right,” he mumbled. Alec felt awful and turned to leave.

“Um… wait?” Magnus said with uncertainty. For the second time that night, Alec turned around and froze at the sight before him. He didn’t realize how tall the man was sitting in the back of the truck. But he was quite tall, nearly as tall as Alec himself. And god, if he wasn’t a sight! Here, under the fluorescent hospital lights, Alec could see his glorious bronze skin, his beautiful hazel eyes, and the hint of muscled abs under his shirt that led down to - _Nope! Not looking there again!_

“I uh - I just want to know your name!” Magnus quickly blurted out.

“Oh,” he flushed, tearing his eyes up from Magnus’ crotch, “it’s Alec.”

“Alec,” Magnus practiced saying it, “I like the way that sounds.”

If he thought he was flushed before, he felt like he was ready to sink into the ground now. _A hot guy was flirting with him? This couldn’t be happening. Clearly, Magnus must be a figment of his imagination his mind made to torment him._

“Alec! You okay? You guys are taking forever.” Raj called, standing outside the truck.

Alec looked over at Jace still flirting with one of the female nurses. He cleared his throat, “Yeah I’m good!” he hollered back over his shoulder, “just start the truck back up, we’ll be there in a minute.” He turned back to Magnus, “So I guess this is goodbye.”

“Alec?”

“Yeah?”

“Promise me you’ll come back when your shift is done?” Magnus looked at him with those same beautiful eyes as earlier, glittering hazel. “I just don’t know what to do about Clary, and I feel terrible, and talking to you made me feel so much better, and I-”

“Of course I’ll come back. You have my word.” Alec knew this was probably wrong and inappropriate on every level, and surely he’d be exhausted by the time his shift finished, but the smile Magnus gave him was worth it.

“JACE! We gotta go, Raj is already waiting back in the truck. Jace winked at the nurse he was talking too and strutted out.

“Ay, give me the keys!”

“Aw man! I can’t drive back to the station?” Raj asked.

“Not after the way you handled the traffic in Brooklyn,” Jace scoffed.

“Fine!” he handed off the keys to Alec and climbed into the back.

“You know, Raj might be oblivious to your preferences and everything, but I’m not. Alec sighed. Jace ignored it and pressed on, “...Soooo you wanna tell me why you let him drive earlier? It wasn’t because you wanted to spend more time with your man crush from the club, was it?” he asked cheekily.

Alec sputtered, “No! Of course not. That would be deeply unprofessional. And I would never risk a person’s life for some, some crush!”

“Mmhmmmm,” Jace contemplated, “But clearly you were doing your job when you let cry on your big strong shoulder? Makes sense to me” he smirked.

“How did you even - he did no such thing!”

“Sure, Alec and that is why your suit is wet and,” Jace narrowed his eyes,”appears to have his glittery eyeshadow on it.”

Alec blushed wishing he could look away, yet remembering he had the responsibility of driving. “It’s not like we did anything!”

Jace grinned, “but no one would blame you if you did! That man was hot, and don’t tell me you don’t need to get laid because I know you do.”

Alec groaned. “Jace!”

“Hey, hey, hey, just because I like women doesn’t mean I can’t notice when a guy is good looking or not - I’m not blind! Besides if I were into men, I would totally want to hit that.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “You’d hit anything that walks. I’m really not sure that’s a compliment.”

“True,” Jace shrugged his shoulders, “But you wouldn’t, and yet you were looking at him like he’s the last twinkie in the box. You know, it’s a good thing Raj is so oblivious because if keep staring openly like that, someone at the firehouse is gonna figure out your little secret.

“I know, I know. But it’s not even like I know if he likes guys,” Alec sighed, pulling the truck into the garage at the station. “He could be straight.”

Jace smacked his chest, “Dude! He was wearing makeup and pants so tight he’ll probably never be able to have children. No way he’s straight. I bet you fifty bucks he likes the D. And not just the D, but your D specifically. I saw the way he was looking at you”

“Really?” Alec asked, internally cringing when he had the optimism of a ten year old told they could eat as much candy as they wanted.

“Yes, Alec,” he shook his head, smiling, “You’re the most useless gay I know.” He motioned towards his door, grabbing the handle, “Now let’s get out before Raj wonders why we’ve been sitting parked in the station for this long.”

“Oh yeah, and those fifty bucks, remember? You’re going to have to pay up soon,” Jace gave a cocky grin.

“Ooh we’re betting! What are we betting on?” Raj asked.

Alec stared at Jace willing him say something other than his sex life.

Jace cleared his throat, “Oh Alec told me I couldn’t get Clary to go out on a date with me. But, just you watch, I’ll make it happen!” he winked and walked off leaving Alec laughing.

“Wait Clary, as in the girl from tonight?” Raj asked with concern.

Alec sighed and headed towards the sleeping quarters. 

“Yep that Clary.”

* * * * *


End file.
